


Oh, Mister Sandman

by LouisianaPurrchase



Series: Bad End [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Come Shot, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hmmm is Ghostface a Yandere or is he just a dick, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Obsessive Behavior, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Predator/Prey, Somnophilia, Stalking, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisianaPurrchase/pseuds/LouisianaPurrchase
Summary: Ghostface has been stalking Jake for weeks. When Jake sleeps tonight, Ghostface finally, finally strikes. Better get the camera- it’s gonna be a good one!
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Jake Park
Series: Bad End [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1408780
Comments: 4
Kudos: 162
Collections: HorrorIcons





	Oh, Mister Sandman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Queen Of Tyrants](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Queen+Of+Tyrants).



Today was the day.

Ghostface had been waiting such a long time for this moment. All the stalking, all the planning- oh, a hundred shoeboxes full of photos, lovingly dated, scrawled with red ink. Journals lined with letters of love. Little mementos from him, from Jake; hair and clothes and things ‘lost’. Ghostface loved it. He fucking _adored_ it. Rubbing his fingers over Jake’s clothes, smelling the fabric, imagining _touching_ Jake. It was like ecstasy. Ghostface felt thrilling tremors run through him every time he thought of it. And the looking, just waiting... waiting for so long, always from a distance, and planning out this very moment. 

So Ghostface had waited, y’know. He’d been a very, very good boy. And now it was his turn to get his present, and really, Jake was gift wrapped for this very moment. Just asking for it. Begging, even- it was in his eyes. Hell, tonight he’d even left his bedroom window unlocked! And how could Ghostface not? Oh, he’d been waiting for so long. Finally... finally.

Jake was sleeping. This part of the routine, Ghostface knew well. Fast asleep in his little cabin, tucked away deep in the woods. Far, far away from anyone who could hear him scream; exactly as needed. Ghostface wore his best cologne for tonight, the kind he’d been saving for a special occasion. Something to remind Jake of him, even after he was gone. Ghostface’s knife was safe in its holster, and his camera had plenty of battery left to document anything it might need. So, he crept towards the bedroom window, silent as a wraith.

“Jake...” Ghostface whispered, letting the name roll off his tongue. It was such a pretty name, for a pretty boy. He reveled in it. The window was still unlocked, and Ghostface gently placed his gloved hands under it, slooooowly hoisting it up. There were no curtains to flutter in the gust of air, no blinds to block the view. Just an easy access, right inside. Ghostface giggled; silently, of course. The fabric of his costume rustled in the wind, but it barely made even a whisper of noise as he stepped inside. His body blotted out the moonlight, and his silhouette draped over Jake.

“Such a pretty boy...” Ghostface simpered. The floorboards creaked as he lethargically walked forward, but it didn’t matter, really. Jake slept like the dead, and tonight would be no different. A little house wouldn’t wake Ghostface’s toy. And Jake was wrapped up so sweetly, like a little present in just his underwear. Too hot for much else. He wouldn’t be needing that soon enough, too. Ghostface closed the last bit of distance, leaning over somewhat, inhaling. God, the scent was intoxicating. It was _perfect_.

“Oh, you’re going to be the perfect little slut,” Ghostface leered. He snapped a quick photo, just to commemorate the occasion. Then, of course, it was time to get to work.

Ghostface set his hand down- lightly- on Jake’s thigh. The boy shifted somewhat at the touch, but remained fast asleep, unaware. Good. So Ghostface slowly dragged his hand upwards, trailing the inner thigh, feeling the muscle and the skin, the way the flesh curved inwards. Jake’s underwear began to bulge. And Ghostface laughed, quiet and gentle, as one of his fingers ghosted up towards the slowly growing mound and trailed circles along it. _Click_.

“So pretty...”

Jake’s dick rose to full attention, and Ghostface dug his finger under the waistband of the underwear. Lifting it ever so slightly. Letting the shock of cooler air hit the skin first, and Jake groaned in his sleep, unaware. Slowly, Ghostface began tugging the underwear down, revealing the head of Jake’s cock, begging for attention. Then, the rest of his shaft. _Click, click_. But Ghostface wasn’t here for that, today. Sure, it was such a pretty sight, but his whore was so eager, and Ghostface had been so good- well, the real prize was behind. The underwear was quickly pulled all the way down, tugged off at Jake’s feet, and then Ghostface began coxing the boy into rolling over. 

“Oh, you’re so eager, aren’t you? You want me to fill you up with my come?” Ghostface breathed, positioning Jake onto his stomach. “So pretty... such a good little slut... there we go.”

Jake’s ass was on full display. _Click, click._ Ghostface ran his hands along it, feeling it, rubbing the skin, playing with the curve. God, it was exactly what he’d been waiting for. So perfect. So ready. Ghostface was quick with unbuckling himself, and it only took a few strokes into his own cock was at attention, so stiff it was throbbing. Jake groaned in his sleep again, and Ghostface shushed him as he lubed up.

“Let’s open you up,” Ghostface grinned, ready to move on. He gently pulled Jake’s ass open, seeing his waiting hole. A little bit of lube applied to the outside, and Jake made a weak noise again, to Ghostface’s pleasure. “Okay. Since you’re so eager...”

Normally, Ghostface would prepare his partner before this, but... well, Jake was begging for it. And Ghostface never could refuse. He positioned his cock at Jake’s entrance, pressing forward just a little. Feeling maliciously surprised. 

“Are you a virgin, pretty boy? Oh, I’ll ruin you.”

A little bit more forward. Rocking back and forth, just to get the cock inwards, inwards. Jake whispered at the pressure. Ghostface exhaled as he finally got the head in, and then he was in ecstasy, feeling the warm, delicious heat enveloping him. Oh, it was fucking perfect. He groaned aloud, uncaring of how loud he was as he just stood there, taking it all in. Then, he slowly began to push in a little bit more. Careful to keep it as slow as he could, just to savor it. Couldn’t have Jake waking up before it was time. Inch by grueling inch, Ghostface pushed himself in, the occasional click of his camera to document it all. And every now and then, Jake would moan or groan or cry out. It was beautiful. 

Finally, Ghostface found himself bottomed out, plunged to the hilt in little Jake. It felt amazing. Like everything he’d ever dreamed of when he’d stroke himself and think of this day. And it was so, so good. He couldn’t help himself, just started rocking back and forth to get more friction. Felt himself panting a little as he did so.

“Fuck. You’re such a cock slut, pretty boy. God, you’re so tight. I’ll be back here every night... just like this...” Ghostface whispered. He pulled himself out a few inches, just to pound back in. Jake whimpered. Ghostface did it again. More inches, back more, faster. Soon, his pace turned from a slow, cautious crawl, to something normal. Sliding in and out. In, and out. Jake would jostle and gasp, but didn’t seem to realize what was happening just yet. And it was so good, so fucking good- but it wasn’t quite done yet. Ghostface’s favorite part was just coming up.

The killer began pumping at a fast pace. Felt himself shaking the bed as he did it. And he reached up with one hand to grab Jake’s hip, and the other to force Jake’s head down into the pillow. Just as Jake began to wake up. Yes. Yesss.

“Mm-n. I- what’s-“ Jake woke, going from delirious to realizing in less than a few seconds. His entire body tensed, and Ghostface cried out as he felt his cock being milked too. Jake began struggling. “N- no! Get out! No- let me go! Stop, stop!”

“That’s right, pretty boy,” Ghostface groaned, pistoning in and out, “Struggle. You’re so much prettier when you do.”

Jake’s voice was muffled by the pillow, but he was screaming, shouting curses and trying to thrash to get away. The movements gradually became more desperate, and it just made Ghostface go faster. God, yes. He could feel Jake panicking, could feel the boy’s heartbeat skyrocket. He was terrified. He couldn’t get enough oxygen, and he was being raped in his own bed. No one was going to save him.

“Please-“ Jake begged, voice rasping with desperation. “Stop. Stop! Please-“ and here it was, the sobbing. It was fucking amazing. Ghostface gasped and moaned, pounding away hard enough to draw blood. Fuck, he was so close. He shoved Jake’s face deep into the pillow, searching for the edge he needed. Jake’s thrashing began to slow. His sobs picked up. There. He knew he couldn’t do anything anymore. It was so, so good. _Click_ , one last photo, and then Ghostface exhaled as he slammed himself in to the hilt, and came. 

Thick, sticky come flooded into Jake. He knew that Jake could feel it, from the way he shuddered. It was perfection, to paint his insides, to force him to know it was happening. Jake’s cries faded into whimpers, then finally, his body tensed, and went limp as he passed out; a mixture of oxygen deprivation, terror, and being fucked into unconsciousness. Ghostface shuddered with satisfaction, pulling out.

“It was all just a bad dream,” Ghostface smiled darkly, cleaning himself off with a rag he kept in one of his pockets. He was gentle as he pulled Jake’s underwear back on, tucking the boy back into bed as he’d found him. _Click_. Just one more for the road. Ghostface waved softly, before ambling to the window, and leaving the exact same way he’d come. What a perfect, perfect night. And it was only the beginning.

Tomorrow, when Jake woke up, he’d shiver and conclude it had all just been a nightmare. After all, there was no evidence that anyone had ever been there at all. Nothing but a strange scent in the air, carried by the breeze. 

And Ghostface added the photos to his collection, and eagerly awaited when he could return again.

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday gift for a friend. So I guess a commission? Idk. Anyway, here’s Ghostface and Jake. I’m really on a nsfw binge so there might be more. I’ve got a lot of ideas written down from everyone who submits them, so maybe stay tuned
> 
> Got any ideas? Submit them in the comments. I love seeing Jake suffer


End file.
